The advancement of various technologies and applications such as Solid State Lighting (SSL) devices and the Internet of Things (IoT) has enabled the integration of these technologies to provide lighting system solutions with enhanced economic benefits.
The rapid adoption of SSL devices such as high power light emitting diodes (LEDs) for white light or general illumination applications is driven by continued improvement in SSL efficacies whereby for example, a traditional 60 watt incandescent light bulb can now be replaced with a 10 watt LED equivalent bulb. This has significantly reduced energy costs by reducing the power requirements for general illumination applications and enabling low voltage distribution of power as a practical approach.
Also, with the advent of the IoT, the lighting of objects or spaces may be commissioned, monitored, and controlled remotely across an existing Internet infrastructure.
Therefore, based on the advancement and integration of these technologies, there is disclosed a novel network connected, intelligent low voltage lighting system for general illumination applications.